


Обещания ценностью в позолоченных бабочек

by Carth



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Twincest, eleanor/liam, the Henstridge twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милая, родная Ленни шепчет, что в их мире ничто не истинно; им дозволено все, что не отпечатывается на сетчатке отцовских глаз (убрать из списка в связи со смертью).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещания ценностью в позолоченных бабочек

"Все, что есть хорошего в жизни, либо незаконно, либо аморально"

Элеонор смотрит на обведённую ярко-красным маркером фразу в каком-то глянцевом журнале и искренне не понимает. 

У Элеонор лучшие в мире игрушки и брат-близнец за спиной; ей невдомек, что счастье выстроено на крови и пепелище чужих жизней. 

Элеонор немного лет; она оставляет разочарования на потом и цепляется за руку брата - они несутся по бесконечно бумажным коридорам замка, потому что им дозволено все.

 

***

 

В двенадцать (Лиам все еще уверен, что им было по тринадцать) они впервые напиваются, и Лиам слизывает соль с ее запястья как в фильмах, которые идут поздно ночью по кабельному. 

Они целуются до боли в дёснах, пока Роберт и Бэк за стенкой курят марихуану; голубая кровь бежит быстро – у Элеонор на сто процентов без примесей.

Лиам бы хотел сказать, что это неправильно, но сестра ведёт пальцами по горным выступам позвонков и шепчет неоново-расплывчато о красных нитях на запястьях.

— Аморально, аморально, - вторит Лиам. – Аморально. 

 

***

 

В четырнадцать Элеонор узнает, что плохие девчонки умеют быстро жить ― Лиам сказал бы "сгорать" ― и умирать молодыми. Она обещает устроить собственные поминки в Лас-Вегасе с глянцево-черным гробом в россыпи бриллиантов, но Лиам клянется, что они уйдут только вместе; весь ее пыл расстворяется в мареве чужих зрачков.

Лиам видит боль даже за вечно перетасовываемыми слоями ехидства и злости.

— Ты мой злобный близнец. Только мы не Кори и Кэрри, – Лиаму смешно до призрачной рези в животе; мечом государства прямо по рёбрам. — Мы будем жить. Будем жить вечно и вместе.

Бумажные обещания пропитано пафосом тухлых бульварных романов и сгорают спустя годы в вечно холодных ладонях; Лиам улыбается Офелии и совсем-совсем не смотрит на сестру. 

 

***

 

Мать щерится, смотрит на них с долей презрения и ехидства; у Лиама ненависть под гландами скопилась, глотку расщепляет, просачивается сквозь кожу.

Элеонор вслух предлагает стереть яд с губ, потому что помада из новой коллекции Шанель явно лучше всех их досадных промашек; таблоиды от нечего делать пишут об инцесте и голубой крови в венах.

— Мы не богохульники, матушка, — смеётся Лиам, царапая ногтями острую коленку под подолом вульгарно блестящего платья. — Мы полубоги. Нам можно все.

На шее Ленни цветут черничные засосы — мать морщится: нравственность похоронена на каменистом пляже тридцать лет назад. 

― Когда все закончится, останемся только мы, – Элеонор хрипло смеется, утыкаясь носом в плечо; дыханием вырисовывает на ключице "Ленни", увековечивает. ― Только ты и я.

Элеонор не думает, что однажды рядом с Лиамом появится какая-нибудь фригидная Золушка в китайских туфлях от Джимми Чу, с сопливой историей за невинным взмахом ресниц; Элеонор ставит их ниже себя, на уровень неудачно-слезливой истории со сладкой-сладкой Офелией.

В мыслях Элеонор они априори выше любых отношений; перманентно разбрасываются бумажными влюбленностями.

— Будем сидеть на пластмассовых стульях в парке и целоваться назло этим фригидным епископам.

У его Ленни на четыре минуты меньше жизни и запасы кокаина под подушкой в наивно-голубых оборках и золотых бабочках. 

У его Ленни сердце чужое за тесной клеткой позолоченных ребер и нервные срывы ближе к полуночи с рыданиями в плотном кольце его рук. 

Милая, родная Ленни шепчет, что в их мире ничто не истинно; им дозволено все, что не отпечатывается на сетчатке отцовских глаз (убрать из списка в связи со смертью).

Лиам прячется в бумажных замках; у него все ещё на четыре минуты больше жизни - милая Ленни знает, почему в конце любовных историй никто не счастлив.


End file.
